Miscellaneous Ficlets
by ficwriterjet
Summary: This is a set of eight ficlets I wrote during the month of May for a challenge over on LJ. Each one is for a different show/fandom. Please read the Warnings and Pairings above each ficlet before you decide to read it. GENERAL WARNING: Spanking. The shows in order of ficlet: Buffy tVS, NCIS, Angel, The Mentalist, Terra Nova, The Walking Dead, Being Human, and Heroes.
1. Chapter 1 - Erotic Stories

**Author's Note:** These ficlets were written for the May challenge on the LJ group spanking_world. All stories had to be under 600 words. Please read notes and warnings before each one.

**General Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters, and I'm not making any money from this story.

FICLET #1

**Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer

**Note:** This takes place during Season 3 Episode 13 'The Zeppo'.

**Pairing:** Faith/Xander

**Warning:** Consensual erotic F/M spanking

SURPRISE

Xander walked towards the school parking lot with a confident smile. He couldn't quite believe that he'd beaten Jack at his own game, but he had. Just like he couldn't believe he'd had sex with Faith, but he had. The night had been full of surprises, and another one was leaning against his temporary car.

"Faith?"

"Hey." She gave him a weary smile, and limped towards him.

He immediately noticed a large smear of blood on the car where she'd been leaning, and rushed towards her. "You're hurt."

"All in a day's work." She took another step, and passed out just as he reached her.

He barely caught her before she hit the pavement. "Faith?" He looked around the parking lot for help, but it was empty. He maneuvered her body so she was leaning against him, and opened the car door. He awkwardly lowered her into the seat, and muttered, "Hold on until we get to the hospital."

Her eyes fluttered, and she grabbed his shirt. "No hospitals."

"But…"

She yanked his body down close to hers. "No hospitals. I can't explain this damage. You'll stitch me up. I'll heal."

He saw a hint of fear and desperation in her eyes. "Okay. No hospitals." He'd been a Scoobie long enough to know how to stitch a wound.

Her fingers slipped from his shirt, and her head fell back against the seat.

Xander got in, and quickly drove to her hotel. He searched her pockets for the key, and got the door open. As gently as possible, he lifted her out of the car, eliciting a moan from her. "Sorry." He said softly. "Almost there."

He kicked the door closed behind them, and set her down on the bed. She opened her eyes and said, "First aid kit. Bathroom."

He grabbed it, and examined the large wound on the right side of her torso. The jagged cut was going to take quite a few stitches. He blanched, swallowed hard, and got to work cleaning it out. Half an hour later it was done, and Faith was conscious.

"That should do it," he said.

"Thanks."

"You need anything else, or should I just…" He gestured towards the front door with his thumb.

She reached a hand out to him. "Stay."

"Stay?"

She smirked and crooked a finger. "Stay the night for round two tomorrow."

His eyes opened wide before getting into the bed with her. Morning sex wasn't something to be passed up. She scooted over with a hiss, and snuggled up. Within seconds they were both asleep

Xander woke with a start, when something slapped his ass. Disoriented for a moment, he looked around the room. He was laying face down on the bed, and Faith was kneeling beside him wearing nothing but a seductive smile. She had one hand on his back to hold him down, while the other rubbed his ass.

"Round two?" he asked hopefully.

"Last night was soft and sweet." She smacked his ass again. "Round two is gonna be rough and dirty. Still wanna stay?"

Xander's already hard dick twitched against the mattress. "Oh yeah."

With a smirk she said, "I'm going to start counting, and you're going to get undressed as quick as you can. Once you're naked, I'll stop counting, I'll lay you out on the bed, and then I'll smack your ass for each number that I had to count."

He swallowed hard as she took her hand off his back.

"One…"

He jumped off the bed, and started to strip.

FICLET #2

**Fandom:** NCIS

**Note:** Specific spoilers for Season 10 Episode 19 'Squall'.

**Pairing: **Tim/Abby

**Warning:** Consensual erotic M/F spanking.

A DISTRACTION

"I brought cookies," Abby said, and pushed past Tim into his apartment.

"Abby…"

She set the cookies down, and looped her arm in his. "I thought you could use a friendly ear after everything with your dad."

He pulled away, and said, "I'm not ready to talk about it."

"Maybe not, but you _need_ to talk about it. Keeping it inside will only make it fester."

"I'm sorry, Abby. I just can't."

She grabbed his hand, "Yes you can, and you should. You'll feel better."

He pulled his hand out of hers, put both his hands on her shoulders, and used the firm tone that she used to respond to when they were dating. "I said no. Now, please let it drop."

She stomped her foot on the floor and said, "Why are you being so stubborn?"

He raised an eyebrow at the foot stomp, having not seen that gesture in years. "I'm not being stubborn, I'm being honest." Trying to appease her, he said, "But you could hang out and watch a movie with me."

Crossing her arms, she said, "McGee, you _need_ to talk to someone about your dad."

He crossed his arms as well. "No, I don't. _You_ need to keep your nose out of my business."

"I am _not _leaving until you talk to me," she said decisively, and turned to get a cookie.

Too emotional and frustrated to think straight, Tim went with his gut instinct, and swatted her rear end hard.

"Timmy!" she yelped, and twirled around to face him with both hands covering her butt.

He pointed a finger in her face. "I said no, Abigail, and don't you stomp your foot at me."

Abby's eyes opened wide at his tone of voice. She hadn't heard that tone in a long time. She'd heard it plenty of times when they were dating. She's the one who'd helped foster it in him, and encouraged him to use it on her.

Realizing what he'd done, Tim sighed and rubbed a hand down his face. "Sorry Abby, but you can't..."

She cut him off, by stepping into his personal space, and kissing him.

After half a second's hesitation, he pulled her body closer to his, and held her tight while they kissed. He felt her fingers unbuttoning the top of his shirt, and he slipped a hand down to cup her ass.

She moaned, and broke of the kiss long enough to whisper, "Bedroom."

They made their way down the hall, kissing and removing each other's clothes.

###

Half an hour later, the two satisfied lovers were lying naked next to each other.

"Wanna talk now?" Abby said with a smirk.

Tim took a second to really look at his ex-girlfriend's expression, and said suspiciously, "Are you trying to be bratty tonight?"

She grinned. "Maybe."

"Why?" he asked carefully, wanting to be sure his guess was correct before he did anything. "You know how I react to that."

"Exactly," she said with satisfaction. "You need the distraction, and you're one of the only people I feel safe doing that with. I wasn't expecting this…" Abby gestured to the bed, "…but it's a welcome side affect."

"Side affect?" he said frowning. In one quick move, he sat up, pulled her across his lap, and started slapping her bottom. "You've been asking for this all night."

She giggled for a few seconds, happy to finally be getting what she wanted.

He rolled his eyes. "Be careful what you wish for, Abby," he said with affection, and started spanking much harder.

FICLET #3

**Fandom:** Angel the series

**Note: **This takes place sometime around Season 4 Episode 5 'Supersymmetry'.

**Pairing:** Wesley/Lilah

**Warning:** Consensual erotic M/F spanking

BOOTY CALL

A quick rap on his front door woke Wesley. He winced, and put a hand on his neck. This was the third time this week that he'd fallen asleep on the couch. He shoved a pile of books off his lap and stood.

"Coming," he called.

He opened the door a crack, only to find his enemy with benefits on the other side. "Lilah," he looked at his watch, "It's late."

"I know, but it's important," she said.

"Very well," he sighed, and opened the door wide.

Once she was inside with the door shut, she handed him an envelope. While he was focused on opening the letter and reading it, she took off her overcoat, and draped it over the back of the couch.

Confusion creased Wesley's brow as he read. "What is the meaning of th…" He focused back on her, and the words died in his throat. His eyes raked down her body, taking in the school uniform she wore. The skirt was indecently short, and the shirt was much too small.

The corners of Lilah's mouth turned up, when she saw his expression.

He had to clear his throat a couple of times, before he could be certain his voice was steady when he did speak. "What are you playing at?"

She bit her lip, and tried to force an expression of worry on her face. "Please don't be angry Headmaster. I didn't mean cause problems in class."

His eyebrows went up in surprise, and then narrowed as a look of suspicion settled on his face. He scanned the letter again, trying to decide if he wanted to play this game or not. He knew that every time he slept with her a piece of his soul turned black, but it was difficult to turn her away.

The letter she'd handed him from a fictitious Mr. Smith said in her handwriting that six of the best, or a long session over his knee, might improve her attitude.

Letting his body's desire overrule his logic yet again, Wesley folded the letter, and gave her a stern frown. "Mr. Smith says you've been disruptive in class yet again, Miss Morgan. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Trying to keep the smirk off her face, Lilah said, "Mr. Smith doesn't like me."

"He seems to think corporal punishment is in order."

She faked a gasp, and put both her hands on her ass. "No Headmaster, please don't spank me. I'll be good, I promise."

A genuine scoff came out of his mouth with those words. "I think you're well overdue. Bend over the back of the couch while I fetch my cane."

"Wait, you actually have a cane?"

He saw real worry in her eyes, which made him smile. "Of course. Into position now, or you'll get extra."

After a few seconds to think, she walked around the couch, and bent over with her hands on the cushions.

"There's a good girl."

He got the cane out of his closet and quickly went back. Her skirt was short enough that he had full view of her white cotton panties. He rested the cane dead center across her bottom, tapped it in place twice, and then snapped it down with very little force.

After an initial grunt of surprise, Lilah relaxed over the couch, relishing the light sting across both cheeks. She felt the cane tap twice again before snapping down slightly lower. A moan of pleasure came out of her lips.

Smiling at her reaction, Wesley let himself enjoy the moment, and smacked her again.

FICLET #4

**Fandom:** The Mentalist

**Note:** Specific spoilers for Season 5 Episode 20 'Red Velvet Cupcakes'.

**Pairing: **Wayne/Grace

**Warning:** Consensual erotic M/F spanking.

TOGETHER AGAIN

Wayne had been yearning for this moment for so long now, he could hardly believe that she was really there lying beside him. The sex had been quick, both of them desperately needing to touch the other and reconnect.

"I missed that," Grace said, trailing patterns on his chest with a finger.

"Me too. More than I can say."

"I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"For not realizing sooner that you're the one."

Wayne pulled her close, kissed the top of her head, and guided her head to rest on his chest. He wrapped an arm around her back, and held her close. "It's okay."

"No. It's really not."

He rubbed her back. "I understand. You weren't ready."

"Maybe at first, but I waited too long. I made _us_ wait too long, and I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. Our commitment will only be stronger now because of the wait."

She sighed, and said, "You don't have to say that just to make me feel better. It's okay to be angry with me for taking so long."

Impulsively he smacked her ass.

"Wayne!" she said, sounding scandalized. She propped herself up on an elbow, and looked in his eyes.

"Sorry," he said, after realizing what he'd done, and how it could be taken. "I didn't mean…"

Grace cut him off by putting her finger over his lips. His eyebrows went up in surprise, when he saw a devious smile on her face.

"Do it again," she said.

"Yeah?" he asked, scrutinizing her expression to see if she meant it.

"Oh yeah," she answered, wiggling against him, "Only harder this time."

Keeping eye contact, he lifted his hand, and smacked her ass harder than before.

"Mmm," she moaned and closed her eyes. "Again."

A slow smile spread across his face. "Yes Ma'am," he said, and smacked her again.


	2. Chapter 2 - Punishment Stories

FICLET #5

**Fandom:** Terra Nova

**Note:** This takes place during Season 1 Episode 11 'Within'.

**Pairing: **Jim/Josh

**Warning:** Non-consensual disciplinary spanking of a teen by his father.

WHEN GROUNDING ISN'T ENOUGH

"You weren't with Skye last Thursday were you?" Jim asked his son.

Josh looked down at the guitar his lap, and said softly, "No."

Jim needed to be able to trust his kids, especially in this new and deadly world, and his son had just admitted to lying, and covering for a potential traitor. Jim sighed, and went to sit on the bed next to his son. "Josh, you're my son. I love you very much. But don't lie to me again. Okay?"

"Yeah."

Jim reached over and took the guitar out of his son's hands. "You're grounded."

"Oh come on!" Josh complained. "I've been grounded since I came though the portal!" He flopped back on his bed.

Jim looked back at him and seriously considered those words. Josh _had_ been grounded repeatedly since coming though the portal, and yet the boy still kept making bad choices. The kid was seventeen, almost a man. Old enough to know better, but he'd done it anyway. Maybe grounding wasn't enough.

"You know what?" Jim said. "You're right." He walked back into the room, and set the guitar on its stand.

"I'm right?" Josh asked, sitting up warily.

Jim sat next to him again. "You have been grounded a lot lately, and it hasn't seemed to do any good, because you keep making bad choices."

A strange nervousness started to build in Josh's stomach. He said defensively, "I was helping out a friend."

Jim shook his head, grabbed both of Josh's upper arms in his hands, and pulled the boy face down across his lap.

"Hey!" Josh yelled and flailed. He immediately understood his father's intent, and yelled, "NO!" He hadn't been spanked since he was eight, and he had no desire to experience it again.

Jim kept the boy down with an arm around his waist, and tossed a leg over both of Josh's before smacking the seat of his son's pants.

"Jim!" Elizabeth said from the open doorway, clearly upset.

Looking up at her, Josh said, "Mom, help!"

Pausing, Jim gave his wife a pleading look and said, "This is between me and Josh. Trust me?"

Josh could see his mother wavering and yelled, "Why should any of us trust him! He's been gone for years, Mom!"

That made Elizabeth's mind up for her. She gave her son a look of sympathy, and stepped out of the room.

"Mom!" Josh yelled, appalled that she'd leave.

Jim started to cover his son's butt with heavy spanks and said, "You do not lie to me, Josh."

"Ow! Okay!" he said, gritting his teeth.

"You've made one bad choice after another since getting here, and I don't know what else to do to get through to you."

"I said okay! I get it!" Josh said with obvious anger.

Jim picked up the pace, and smacked him a little harder. "If you keep going down this path, I'm terrified that Taylor will find a reason to banish you!"

"I'm sure you'd be happy to get rid of me!" Josh yelled, and tried to kick his way out of his father's grip.

Jim paused, and said, "No Josh, I'd go with you."

Josh felt a couple of tears spill down his cheeks. He wanted to believe it.

Putting his shoulder into it, Jim started spanking even harder.

"Ah! Dad! Ow!" within seconds, Josh was crying.

Jim stopped, and started patting the boy's back in comfort.

"I'm sorry," Josh said between his tears. "Really sorry."

Jim smiled with relief. It would take time and effort, but they were going to be okay.

FICLET #6

**Fandom:** The Walking Dead

**Note:** Specific spoilers for Season 2 Episode 11, 'Judge, Jury, and Executioner'. Was anyone else out there disappointed in the way this episode handled Carl? He steals a gun from Daryl, and when the adults find out what he did, they tell him to keep it. What? I'm not saying Carl shouldn't have a gun (though after the last episode of season 3 maybe I should say that), I'm saying Carl shouldn't be STEALING one from a member of their group. Also, no one bothers asking Daryl if it's okay with him that Carl keeps it, or even telling him that the gun is missing. WTF show? Shouldn't one of the adults have taken Carl aside and said something like, "It's a bad idea to steal a gun from someone you're counting on to keep you alive. Don't do that anymore." Guess not.

**Pairing: **Rick/Carl

**Warning:** Non-consensual disciplinary spanking of a child by his father. I don't advocate the spanking of children in real life – only in fictional stories. I also don't advocate the gruesome slaying of zombies in real life – only in fictional stories.

WHAT IT MEANS TO BE A MAN

Carl aimed the gun at the walker, and made shooting noises. While his back was turned, the walker got itself free from the muck, and headed for the boy. When Carl turned back around, he froze in fear, and fell to the ground. Just as the walker was leaning down to eat a chunk of his flesh, an arrow went straight through its eye, piercing the brain. It felt motionless to the ground.

"You okay?" Daryl asked, and held out his hand.

Carl nodded, and took the offered hand. Once he was standing, he dusted himself off, took a shaky breath, and held the gun out on his open palm for Daryl.

Daryl raised an eyebrow. "That mine?"

Carl nodded.

"Anyone know you took it?"

"No."

Daryl just stared at the boy for a few seconds. Should he make the boy tell Rick? Daryl's own father would have whipped him bloody for doing something like that. His older brother Merle would have given him a black eye, and taken the gun for himself. Daryl knew both of those options were wrong, but didn't know what the right option was. He doubted Rick would raise a hand to the boy, but maybe Carl deserved it after what he'd said to Carol.

Grunting in frustration, Daryl said, "I ain't takin' it back."

Carl's eyes snapped up to his. "What?"

"You took it, it's your problem now." He started walking back.

"Are you gonna tell my dad?" Carl asked following.

"I don't know. Why'd you take it?"

Carl stuck the gun in the back of his pants. "I guess I'm just tired of everyone treating me like a kid."

Daryl glanced down at the boy. "Havin' a gun don't make you a man. Stealin' stuff and talkin' shit to a woman who's been nothin' but nice to you makes you less than a man."

Blushing in shame, Carl kept quiet the rest of the way.

When they got to Daryl's small campsite, they found Rick and Carol examining Carl's footprints in the dirt.

Rick rushed to Carl, and pulled the boy into a hug. "Thank God you're okay." When Rick let go, his arm brushed against a lump on Carl's back. "What's this?" He turned Carl to get to it, pulled the gun out, and stared at it. He glared at Daryl and said, "Did you give this to him?"

"No."

Rick looked back at Carl who muttered softly, "I took it out of the saddle bag when no one was looking."

Rick looked to Daryl, who confirmed that with a nod. Rick took a deep breath, and tried to keep it together. "Damn it Carl! I told you to make things right with Carol, and instead you do this?"

Carl shrugged.

Rick handed the gun to Daryl and said sincerely, "I'm so sorry. This will never happen again."

"Okay," Daryl said.

Rick grabbed his son's upper arm, and gave him five blistering swats on the seat of his jeans.

"Dad!" Carl yelled, shocked that his father would actually spank him. "Ow! Stop!"

Rick turned the boy so he was facing him. "You're on restriction. All day tomorrow you're going to stay within your mother's eyesight, and help her with the household chores. Now you apologize to Daryl and to Carol."

Carl gave them both a sincere apology with tears on his face. Once they'd accepted, Rick picked his son up, and held him close while walking back to the house.

Carl knew he was too old to be carried, but in this moment he didn't mind being treated like a kid.

FICLET #7

**Fandom:** Being Human (U.S. version)

**Note:** Specific spoilers for Season 3 Episode 7 'One is Silver and the Other Pagan'.

A/N: I was really enjoying the Erin story line. Especially watching Josh act and sound like an exasperated parent. :) Then the show had to end that storyline in a way that I hated. :( Stupid show.

**Pairing: **Nora/Erin

**Warning:** Discussion of future disciplinary spanking of a teen by an authority figure.

BEING FAMILY

Erin opened her eyes and blinked a few times, hearing the sounds of the hospital, and feeling the warm hand holding her own. Trying to focus, Erin's eyes settled on a blond head that was currently resting awkwardly on her bed. Nora had apparently fallen asleep in the chair beside the bed while holding her hand.

Suddenly the events of the day before came rushing back to her. Liam had been here. He'd tried to kill her with a pillow over her face. She inadvertently squeezed Nora's hand.

Nora's head came up. "Hey, you're awake," she said gently with a smile.

"Liam…" Erin said.

Nora quickly got up, and sat on the edge of the bed. "Is gone. He's in jail for attempted murder. He's never going to hurt you again." She leaned down and put her arms around the teen.

"He said I was family," Erin whispered as some tears coursed down her face. "I did everything he told me to do, and then…" She couldn't speak anymore as her tears took over.

Nora sat up so she could look Erin in the eye and said fiercely, "That monster was not your family. Liam lied and manipulated you to get what he wanted. We're your family now. Josh and I love you, and you're staying with us at least until you're eighteen, whether you want to or not."

Josh came into the room holding two cups of coffee, and smiled at the sight in front of him. He added, "And we hope you'll want to stay with us even longer." He walked over to Nora, handed her a coffee, and gave Erin a quick hug too.

"But… I tried to kill your friend." Erin said, wiping the tears from her face.

Aidan came in too, and stood by the foot of her bed. He shrugged and said, "It happens. No hard feelings."

Forcing a stern expression onto his face, Josh said, "No hard feelings, but you _are_ grounded. For a month."

"No." Nora said, standing up.

Josh gave her a scowl. "Nora, we talked about this. Erin needs to…"

"She's grounded for the lying, but not for trying to kill Aidan. Once she's fully recovered, she's getting a spanking for that."

Josh turned to Aidan in shock. Aidan gave him an unhelpful shrug that clearly said he had no idea how to respond. Erin was too stunned to speak.

"Uh Nora…." Josh pulled her a few feet away and whispered, "I don't think I could do that."

"Oh Josh, honey, I know," she said with emasculating certainty, making him frown. She patted his shoulder, and turned back to Erin. "That will be my job."

Nora sat, picked up Erin's hand again, and said with gentle firmness, "You're part of our family now, and Aidan is too."

Erin shook her head. Nora said, "He's the one who pulled Liam off you, and saved your life."

Erin looked up at the dark haired vampire with shock. Aidan put a hand on the back of his neck, looked out the window, and muttered, "Anyone would have done the same."

"Maybe," Nora said, "But you're the one who did."

She turned back to Erin and said, "So when you're better, I'm going to spank you. It's not going to be abusive. We've both had enough of that to know the difference. It's going to be a quick and unpleasant bit of discipline, because that's what I'd do to any child of mine that tried to kill their… surrogate uncle."

To everyone's surprise, Erin gave Nora a fierce hug, and whispered, "Okay."

FICLET #8

**Fandom:** Heroes

**Note:** This takes place during Season 4 Episode 18 'The Wall'. In this episode Peter and Sylar are trapped by Matt in a world that his mind and their minds have created. Time works differently in there, so they've been together for years even though it's only been hours in the real world. They've been hammering at a brick wall where their 'world' ends for years trying to get out. The first 150 words or so are almost directly from the show.

**Pairing: **Peter/Sylar

**Warning:** Consensual punishment spanking of an adult by a friend.

HIT ME

Peter picked up the sledgehammer, and looked at the wall with a sigh.

"Wanna know something weird?" Sylar said. "Every time you pick that thing up, I think you're gonna hit _me_ with it really hard."

Peter chuckled. "That is weird, because every time I pick it up, I feel like I'm gonna hit you with it, too. _Really_ hard."

"Why?"

"Because you are who you are. I wish I could accept your apologies. But if I forgive you, then I'm not doing right by him."

"Nathan," Sylar said the taboo name. "If you let go of your anger, you're afraid you'll lose him forever?"

"I feel the anger slipping away," Peter said, "But when I look at you, I see you killing him."

"I've changed. Repented."

"I know, but… You took my brother away from me." Peter turned towards the wall and started hammering again.

"So hit me with it," Sylar said quietly.

Peter stopped. "What?"

Sylar pointed to his temple. "One blow to the head should do it."

Peter dropped the hammer and hissed, "Don't joke about that!"

"I'm not joking," Sylar explained, "I don't have a death wish, but being stuck here forever isn't a life, especially if you can't ever forgive me. Maybe if you kill me in here, we can both get out to the real world. And if only one of us can get out… it should be you."

Peter turned back to the wall, leaned a hand on it, and let his head hang down. "Killing you wouldn't set anything right. Not now. Not after everything."

"Okay, then just hit me." When Peter looked over at him, Sylar gestured to the hammer. "Without that." He opened his arms wide, and said, "Hit me until you feel better."

Peter's hand formed into a fist, while he thought it over. In the end it was a memory of his brother that stopped him. He pushed himself off the wall, and started looking through the tools they'd amassed by the wall. "The one time my brother was pissed enough to actually hit me, you know what he did?" Peter asked.

Sylar dropped his arms. "What?"

"He grabbed my arm and smacked my ass with his hand five times."

Sylar leaned back against the wall and rolled his eyes. "Were you five?"

"Sixteen, and he hit me really hard. I had tears in my eyes when he was done." Peter saw the item he'd been looking for and picked it up. He turned back to Sylar with a flat metal file in his hand. It was twelve inches long and one inch wide. "Know what he said about it?" Sylar shook his head, staring at the file. "He said _I wanted you sorry, not damaged_."

The two men made eye contact. After a second of searching Peter's face, Sylar silently turned around to face the wall, and put the palms of his hands on in.

With a nod, Peter put a hand on the other man's back, lifted his other arm high, and whapped the file down onto the middle of Sylar's ass. Sylar grunted, but stayed put. Peter smacked him again and again while thinking about the people Sylar had hurt. Several minutes later, Peter felt the other man's back start to shake, and soon heard a stifled sob, but the thought of Nathan kept his arm moving.

Sylar quickly broke down and cried out, "I'm sorry! Peter, I'm sorry!"

Hearing those words, finally made Peter stop.

He awkwardly patted Sylar's back, and saw the first brick crumble from the wall.


End file.
